


Takeru Gets Einstein's Eyecon

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [20]
Category: Code Geass, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other, Table Sex, table humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess what! Takeru gains the power of Einstein! Wonder what it does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeru Gets Einstein's Eyecon

“Alright, so I got this cool new Eyecon, guys.” Takeru put the Eycon in the Driver. “Henshin!”

**EYES OPEN!! EINSTEIN!**

He gained Einstein’s jacket and form. Suddenly, he walked over to a table, flipped his book of heroes to the page on Himiko, and began to hump the table.

“ **OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!** ” Takeru shouted as his crotch pounded against the table.

“Takeru! What the fuck!?” Akari shouted.

“It’s not me! It’s Einstein!” Takeru said. Meanwhile, the Hermit looked at Takeru as he pounded that table.

“Wonder if I should have told him that the Eyecon wasn’t _that_ Einstein…”


End file.
